


Through the Jigs & Reels

by InvisibleRaven



Series: Hook, Line and Sinker [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance can bring out the green eyed monster in all of us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Jigs & Reels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blainesbowties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainesbowties/gifts).



> For blainesbowties who prompt some long distance and some jealousy. And because they are such a big fan of the series and has kept cheering me on to write more.

“What do you mean they want to turn it into a movie? Well yes, I loved the role, but I just finished a movie. I know that Layla! Okay, tell them I’ll have to think about it. Oh come on, don’t try to guilt me into it. Fine, let me talk to Kurt and we’ll let you know.” Blaine grumbled before he hung up his phone. 

“What’s wrong Honey Bee?” Kurt asked, using the nickname that always cheered Blaine up, nuzzling against his neck once they were both sat on his couch.

Blaine almost purred at first, loving how Kurt could always get his tension to just leak right out, even with the smallest amount of affection. “They want to turn my first musical, Dress & Tie into a movie, starring me and whomever else in the original cast that they can get to come back.”

“Blaine that’s wonderful! You won a Tony for that role, people still talk about it, why not make it into a movie?” Kurt replied, confused as to why his boyfriend looked sad about this news. 

“Well apparently I’m the hold out, and they want to start as soon as possible. But this thing could take months Kurt, I’d be on location in LA, away from you. I don’t want to go away from you when we’re finally back on track.” Blaine replied, hugging Kurt closer to him. It was only about a month after the whole not a break up occurred, and both men were trying their best to commit to this relationship. Especially since Burt had left, telling them he wanted to be the first to know when they needed help moving in together or buying rings. Having Burt Hummel’s approval meant the world to Blaine, and he didn’t want to mess things up by being away for months on end. 

Kurt frowned, not liking the thought of Blaine being away for so long. But this was Blaine’s chance to really shine, let the world see his talent that didn’t get featured in his last big picture. “Well yes, long distance will suck, but Blaine, I will forever blame myself if you pass this up. You’ve told me how much that role meant to you, you have to take it. Look, we’ll Skype as often as we can, and any time off you get, well you can come back here, or we can see if I can find a cheap flight out there. We make it work. Plus I’m starting my promotion soon, actually getting to work under the designers, so I’ll keep myself busy. And, when you do this role and get nominated for an Oscar, as you so rightly deserve, I will totally make you that suit I promised.”

Blaine scooped Kurt up into a hug “I love you. So much, thank you for talking me out of doing something stupid. I had better call Layla back before they make a call to my understudy and offer him the role”

Kurt snatched the phone up before Blaine could reach it “Call her tomorrow, if you’re leaving me for months, I am taking advantage of our time together while we have it.” With that he made his way towards the bedroom, trying not to laugh at the sound of Blaine racing behind him. 

 

Kurt made it an effort to ignore the tabloids. Sure he checked every so often to see if either Blaine or himself were mentioned, but otherwise he tended to treat them like the garbage they were. But Blaine had been gone for almost a month, and while their nightly Skype calls were great, he said very little about how the movie was going or how he was spending his downtime in LA. So if the Inquirer had a piece about Blaine shopping or shots from him filming, Kurt gobbled them up. Today however, he was deeply regretting it. He was gathering some groceries, and saw a blurb about ‘Blaine Anderson’s new flame! Scoop on page 15!’ on the cover as he was in the checkout lane. He swooped up the magazine and threw it in his pile, not making eyes with the cashier who was surely judging him. 

Kurt restrained himself from opening it up to page 15 until he was safely at home, door firmly locked behind him. He and Rachel were on speaking terms again, but she still had no respect for his privacy and thus, he was more careful about leaving his door accessible. He gingerly flipped through the magazine, ignoring whoever was getting nipped and tucked, the spats between two reality stars (though he dogeared that page to come back to it) and finally saw what he was dreading. There was Blaine, obviously in costume, looking radiant, and wrapped around a shirtless Asian dancer with abs for days. 

There was a blurb about how they were getting hot and heavy on set, and Kurt tried to reassure himself that this was simply a member of the cast, someone Blaine’s character had some love scenes with. He knew that not all of the regular cast could come back, so this was a new talent, and Kurt knew Blaine would never cheat-but...That green eyed demon was raging in his head, reminding him he was a nobody and Blaine could easily have anyone he wanted. That this man, this gorgeous man was wrapped all around his boyfriend and maybe it wasn’t for the movie-maybe he was trying to make his move. Kurt flicked the magazine away in disgust, knowing his self-doubts would get him nowhere, and resolved to ask Blaine about it when they talked that night. 

Only Blaine didn’t call that night. Nor did he respond to Kurt’s texts. Kurt worried his bottom lip until it bled, wringing his hands and frantically tried not to panic or picture the worst. Finally, he could take it no longer and called Mercedes. Mercedes was still out in LA, working on her next album, finally having found a producer who respected her need to sell her talent rather than her body. She also was an extra in Blaine’s movie, having worked with the studio before for extra cash. She would be able to tell him the truth. 

“Hello? Kurt? It has to be 2 in the morning there, why are you up so late?” she asked, her voice almost drowned out by the deep booming bass in the background, which made Kurt frown. Cedes wasn’t the type to hang out in clubs unless she was with a group, and he knew she would have been with the cast today.

“Hey Cedes...look I’m being paranoid but I’m trying to get through to Blaine, and he’s not answering. I was wondering if you...knew where he was?” Kurt asked, trying not to sound a little crazy, not like he was stalking his boyfriend, even though he totally was.  
“Oh, we’re at a club relaxing after the big emotional scene today, he’s off dancing with Mike, probably didn’t hear his phone. You want me to go get him?” Mercedes questioned.

Kurt’s heart plummeted. Usually when Blaine had a hard day he would seek solace with Kurt, not go out and party. But maybe Blaine was different in LA, maybe this was how he unwound. But to not even message Kurt to let him know not to wait up? That stung. “No thanks Cedes, never mind. I should head off to bed, thanks.” Kurt said, his voice barely coming out as a murmur, shutting off his phone and climbing into bed for what he was sure would be a sleepless night. 

The next day at Vogue, Kurt could hear the whispers and sniggering behind his back, but resolved to keep his head high. He also resolved to distract himself with sketching all day, closing out the world so he didn’t have to dwell on the fact that Blaine still hadn’t texted him back. Isabelle came in at one point to assure him that the tabloids always twisted things, to pay it no mind and try to keep his mind on his wonderful designs. 

He was headed home when he felt his phone ring, but his elation was soon cut when he saw it was Rachel. He sighed and declined the call, knowing she was either going to be fake sympathetic or go straight for the ‘I told you so’s, neither of which he was in the mood for. He didn’t even bother trying Blaine again, just so fed up by the whole situation, knowing he was being jealous for no good reason, but still wondering why Blaine continued to be unresponsive. 

When he reached his floor, he saw a figure slumped down in front of his doorway, a magazine clutched in his hands, It was Blaine, snoozing in his hallway, leaning against a duffel bag. Kurt had to smile a little as he shook him “Hey Honey Bee, rise and shine.” 

“Mmm? Kurt? Oh thank goodness you’re home! My phone met with an unfortunate golf cart accident, and I’m guessing the PA I asked to give you a call never did. But once I saw this trash I knew you would be panicking, so I jumped on the first plane here.” Blaine rambled, clutching Kurt into a hug as they stumbled into the apartment. “It’s a shot from the film, Mike is replacing George, the guy who played Harry in the play, as his wife is pregnant. But we’ve been friends since childhood, and I can assure you he’s straight. He has a fiancé, Tina who’s a vet in Chicago. You have to know I would never…”

Kurt cut off his rambling with a kiss. “I know Blaine, I was being an idiot, I was honestly more worried about you not answering me. So do me a favour and smack that PA for me when you get back. Speaking of which, aren’t they going to be furious at you for just up and leaving like that?”

Blaine shrugged “I told the director I need a few days off to deal with a publicity issue. I have to be back on Monday, and I know you can’t come with me, but I was thinking maybe next weekend I could fly you out? I think you’ll love Mike, once you get to know him. Plus Mercedes misses you.”  
“Just Mercedes?” Kurt asked smugly.

“Well...I might miss you a little.” Blaine replied. 

The next week there was another picture of Blaine in the tabloids. Of which wandering around New York, hand in hand with Kurt, looking insanely happy. With a deep bruise on his neck and a slight limp in his walk, Kurt looking like the cat who got the cream in every picture.


End file.
